


DILF (Dork I'd Like to Fuck)

by LexiRayne2187



Series: Fictional Character Thirst [5]
Category: Tracks (2013)
Genre: Drabbles from Twitter, F/M, Individual Chapter Tags, Smut, Thirst Tweets, too many kinks to count
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiRayne2187/pseuds/LexiRayne2187
Summary: An organized collection of my thirst tweets and drabbles inspired by Rick Smolan.
Relationships: Rick Smolan/You
Series: Fictional Character Thirst [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212749
Kudos: 2
Collections: House Dadam, House Dadam Miscellaneous





	1. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: unsafe sex , semi-public sex

You'd always believed that first impressions were important. 

With Rick, nothing could be further from the truth. 

Despite his absurd size and toned muscles, his overly large glasses and toothy smile give him away. He's just a dork.

A very sweet and considerate dork, a DILF (i.e., dork I'd like to fuck). 

He hides behind his camera to be able to carry on a conversation. It's as endearing as it is frustrating. 

His mouth runs away with him, and he's said in so many words that he'd break his own leg to have a chance with you. 

What's he waiting for?

Rick shows up hours too early. His shorts are obscene, stretching over the ridiculous girth of his thighs. 

When he squats, your mouth waters, and you wonder just what he looks like beneath those tiny shorts. They can't possibly be comfortable on a man as big as him.

He notices you staring and asks what's wrong. You want to roll your eyes. Instead, you push what he's carrying out of his hands and shove him against the ATV. 

You tell him you've had enough of his chit-chat while unbuttoning his shirt. 

He fumbles with his zipper, clumsily ripping open his fly and thrusting the shorts down. 

You lick your lips, trailing your eyes over the veins straining in his neck and down past bulging pecs. A slim trail of hair starting low on his belly guides you to your destination. 

You're shocked at what you find.

You can't help it when you burst into a fit of laughter. The childish briefs stretched to the breaking point over his monstrous cock. 

You're somewhat mortified by the prospect of a man wearing something like this, but mostly you're focused on the ache between your legs.

Rick's pouting, probably thinking you'd never consider fucking a grown man in Superman tighty-whities. 

But that's precisely your plan. 

You practically throw yourself on top of him, crashing your lips together as you shove a hand down the front of his briefs.

Somehow you open the back door and maneuver him inside, still gripping his throbbing cock. You ask him to jerk himself in front of you so you can remove your clothes. 

You giggle when you tell him to keep the briefs on. He does, with wide eyes behind comical frames.

You're frantic when you climb atop him, straddling him as best you can in the narrow space. Rick doesn't seem to mind when you swat his hand away. 

Grasping his thick erection, you smack the head a few times against your clit just to see him bite his plump lip before sinking down on him.

You ride him roughly, one of your hands braced on the handlebar above. You reach behind to cradle his balls where the elastic band is pushing them up toward your ass. 

You lean back, his cock hitting your sweet spot so perfectly, and you don't know why you waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Contact Me:**   
>  [Email](mailto:lrayne2187@gmail.com)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LexiRayne2187)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/LexiRayne2187)
> 
> **My Other Works**  
> Anti-Fragile [E] - (WIP) Clyde, Mellie, and Rey embark on an adventure through time and space to save Jimmy from the evil of encroaching darkness. Romance sparks between Clyde and Rey, but can they overcome the darkness and learn to love and accept themselves in order to do the same for each other?  
> [Sound Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849377) [E] - (complete) Rey and Rick have developed a deeply intimate relationship in which Rey consistently pushes him to his limits, and her own, while Rick shows her the greatest veneration through unfailing submission. When Rey seeks to show Rick how much she truly cares by breaking through the boundaries into the taboo with male urethral sounding, is he ready to give himself completely and commit fully? Is she?  
> [Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205688/chapters/69117063) [E] - (complete) Rey Niima, the senior FBI agent working the X-Files, is preparing to spend her Christmas on a snowy mountainside investigating a suspicious increase in supposed Bigfoot sightings. Although she has the Lone Gunmen by her side, she can’t help feeling lost without her now-disgraced partner, Agent Ben Solo. As a blizzard sets in, cutting their mountain haven off from the outside world, will Rey’s investigations bring her any closer to solving the mystery of the cryptid or confronting the way she feels about Ben?  
> [Heritage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712132) [E] - (complete) The good folks of Snoketon have no idea what’s going on inside their borders. Local cops need help and call on Agents Solo and Niima for answers. Agent Solo is excited to discover more about what secrets are lurking in the shadows of a seemingly idyllic community. Always the rational professional, Agent Niima is just focused on helping the victims and solving the mystery with cold, hard facts. The two may clash on the job but, in the bedroom, their partnership is an irrevocable bond forged in the fires of desire.  
> [I'll Be Your Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307537) [E] - (complete) She’s been alive for centuries, enduring the endless monotony of an absurd universe when she smells him; the perfect prey, ripe and ready for her. Little does she know what she’s gotten herself into.


	2. Switch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Ds , ball gag , semi-public sex , sex toys , overstimulation , mention of edging , bondage , mild anal play , mild mess play , clothed male & naked female , implied unsafe sex , mild praise kink

"Fuck, Rick, fuck!" but it comes out as a series of muffled shrieks from behind the indomitable rubber of the ball gag in your mouth. 

The taste has long since disappeared. You barely have time to regret allowing Rick to dominate you when his head pops up from between your legs.

He tsks and reminds you to be quiet. You're hidden from view inside your tent but know that others are nearby within hearing distance. The thrill of being caught burns through your veins as your eyes narrow on him. 

With a foreign audacity, he chuckles smugly. "What a hellcat you are, never a dull moment with you." 

He lifts the vibrator into your sight so close it glistens in the flickering lamplight, covered in your cum. 

"That's right. You like to edge me, but I want to see you come over and over and over again." 

Setting the pulsing to a slow and heavy thump-thump-THUMP, he lowers it back to your quivering cunt and oversensitized clit. 

"I could watch you for hours, already lost count of how many you've given me." 

You feel the heat of his eyes on you as the toy makes contact well above the hood of your clit. Your eyes roll back; it's so much and not enough, and he's at the center of your universe. 

"Shit, angel, I can see the way you clench that beautiful pussy. love watching you drip."

He licks his lips before dropping his head to suck the wetness from your flesh. He doesn't stop. His tongue trails over the crease of your thighs, drawing up and down your labia, then dipping to catch the spend dribbling down between the cheeks of your ass.

When he makes contact with your anus, the sensation has you wheezing, and when your hips jump, the vibrator falls squarely on the swollen bud of your pleasure.

As you shout behind the gag, your body shudders, convulsing with the waves of another orgasm. Rick laughs, reaching up with one hand to wrap around your throat, squeezing to quell your moans. 

"You're delicious, the perfect amount of bitter and sweet. Wanna give you more." 

Your head swims, vision blurry, but you nod anyway. 

He smiles, but all you can think about is having him inside you. Right now. 

Using your jelly-like legs, you inelegantly push him away and roll over onto your stomach, bound hands beneath your pelvis to lift your hips high into the air. 

You're presenting yourself to him when he says, "This is for you. I'm enjoying the show." 

Huffing, you glare at him over your shoulder. He's still fully clothed, and all you want is that thick cock deep inside. 

About to move onto your knees, intent on dragging him between your legs, he abruptly deactivates and drops the toy. The teeth of his zipper are so loud in the enclosed canvas. Drool pools in your mouth to fall past the gag onto the sleeping bag as you watch him. 

"Such a messy girl, but don't worry, gorgeous. You know I love your messes." 

His hand tugs on his erection twice before he's crawling towards you.

You feel so exposed, entirely bare compared to him, the sentiment heady. 

He leans over you, one hand helping tilt your hips as the other rests beside your head for balance. The coarse material of his jacket contrasts with the silken head of his cock circling your entrance. 

He's taking his time, slipping so easily in and out of you, barely an inch or two. It can hardly be your fault when you thrust back onto him. 

Rick gasps, falling to his elbows, both arms surround you. You can feel his body heat through his clothes. The heft is so perfect. 

"Just let me fucking take care of you," he growls, voice gruff enough to make you shiver. 

One arm circles your neck, and the other your waist as the world tilts. Rick sits back on his heels, lifting you to be impaled on his cock. 

"Sh*t, you're soaked. How'd I get so lucky?" 

His nose nuzzles your ear before he bites your lobe gently. You're so eager when he tenderly lays you down. But then he pulls out of you. 

You want to roar in indignation, but he reassures you. "Behave, and I'll fuck you like you need." 

Your hands beneath your chin, he closes your legs and props you up on your knees. He's behind you again, straddling your calves as he moves to drive back inside you quickly. Your groans echo in the small space. 

"You're getting another, but I wanna feel it," he puffs. 

A hand between your shoulderblades pushes you down into the hard ground, your hardened nipples scrapping against the rugged polyester, at the perfect angle for him to fuck into you roughly and relentlessly. He's panting when that hand travels across your back. 

He squeezes your ass before swiping his thumb over your puckered hole. You know he must be grinning when this has you jumping in place. Thumb pressing in, the pressure is enough to have you weeping with gratitude. You want to be full—filled with him. 

With every slap of his hips affirming each syllable, he declares, "Gonna give you everything. Love this pussy, this ass. Fuck!" 

With the pressure of his thumb, one knuckle deep, you know he's close and somehow so are you. 

He's battering into you, and there's no way the camp doesn't know exactly what you're doing, but you genuinely don't care. 

"C'mon, please, fuck, please," he begs as you feel your walls contract around him.

He's pumping faster and, in his haste, suddenly Rick's thumb is all the way inside you—stirring. 

You're coming when he speedily pulls out. The warmth of his seed hitting your back prolongs the spasming of your greedy cunt with his thumb deeply buried the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Contact Me:**   
>  [Email](mailto:lrayne2187@gmail.com)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LexiRayne2187)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/LexiRayne2187)
> 
> **My Other Works**  
> Anti-Fragile [E] - (WIP) Clyde, Mellie, and Rey embark on an adventure through time and space to save Jimmy from the evil of encroaching darkness. Romance sparks between Clyde and Rey, but can they overcome the darkness and learn to love and accept themselves in order to do the same for each other?  
> [Sound Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849377) [E] - (complete) Rey and Rick have developed a deeply intimate relationship in which Rey consistently pushes him to his limits, and her own, while Rick shows her the greatest veneration through unfailing submission. When Rey seeks to show Rick how much she truly cares by breaking through the boundaries into the taboo with male urethral sounding, is he ready to give himself completely and commit fully? Is she?  
> [Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205688/chapters/69117063) [E] - (complete) Rey Niima, the senior FBI agent working the X-Files, is preparing to spend her Christmas on a snowy mountainside investigating a suspicious increase in supposed Bigfoot sightings. Although she has the Lone Gunmen by her side, she can’t help feeling lost without her now-disgraced partner, Agent Ben Solo. As a blizzard sets in, cutting their mountain haven off from the outside world, will Rey’s investigations bring her any closer to solving the mystery of the cryptid or confronting the way she feels about Ben?  
> [Heritage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712132) [E] - (complete) The good folks of Snoketon have no idea what’s going on inside their borders. Local cops need help and call on Agents Solo and Niima for answers. Agent Solo is excited to discover more about what secrets are lurking in the shadows of a seemingly idyllic community. Always the rational professional, Agent Niima is just focused on helping the victims and solving the mystery with cold, hard facts. The two may clash on the job but, in the bedroom, their partnership is an irrevocable bond forged in the fires of desire.  
> [I'll Be Your Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307537) [E] - (complete) She’s been alive for centuries, enduring the endless monotony of an absurd universe when she smells him; the perfect prey, ripe and ready for her. Little does she know what she’s gotten herself into.


End file.
